Doctor Strange Visits Equestria: Return of the Dark Relic
by Darkspawndweller04
Summary: Dr. Strange is still stuck inside the anus cushion after the events of Dr. Strange and the Talking Anus Cushion. It teleports to Equestria and causes chaos at Fluttershy's birthday. Can the ponies and Dr. Strange stop the evil relic? Contains: the anus cushion, poop and themes of death and horror.


Doctor Strange visits Equestria: Return of the Dark Relic

DO NOT READ BEFORE DR. STRANGE AND THE TALKING ANUS CUSHION BECAUSE YOU WILL NOT UNDERSTAND THE PLOT OR HOW THE ANUS CUSHION CAME INTO BEING.

Dr. Strange had been trying to escape the cavernous gut of the talking anus cushion for eight weeks. He had been trying to open a magical portal to escape his situation because he needed to get back to the Ancient One to ask for her help in anally extracting him from the evil pillow-bag. It was dark except for some of the creature's glowing shit and everything smelled awful. He didn't know how he was able to fit inside the anus cushion but he knew that it must've been a really powerful dark relic to do so many weird things. He had been surviving on sludge and poop for eight weeks. His organs were crying out in despair and he was severely dehydrated from puking. The creature also would not shut up and kept talking about how good Dr. Strange felt inside it, how it was anally attached to him forever and about how it liked it's anii tickled all at once. This was impossible as the creature had well over one hundred anii already and more grew grossly everyday. Dr. Strange had no way of knowing where he was anymore...only that the cushion was magically teleporting itself around because he often heard screaming, and then the creature would deploy it's targetted diarrhea shot...and then the screaming would abruptly stop. He had tried to force his way out but the buttholes were too tight and he almost lost his arm.

One day he was awoken by the sound of birdsong and began to get excited that he was maybe dying and going to Heaven. But this was not the case and the anus cushion had other plans...

It was a sunny day in Equestria and many happy, smiling clouds were floating overhead. It was hot because it was the height of summer. All the ponies were gathered around the large party tree in the centre of town and they all had fancily wrapped gifts. A buffet table was full of cupcakes and cotton candy and many of the ponies were dancing together merrily. It was Fluttershy's birthday and all of Equestria had turned out to make it a special and memorable day for her. Unfortunately it would be memorable for all the wrong reasons...as nobody noticed when another gift suddenly popped into existence, wrapped in sparkly paper and tied with a squishy bow.

Fluttershy was led to the party tree with a blindfold over her eyes. Applejack and Rarity were on either side of her and they silently shushed the crowd so that the surprise would not be ruined. When they reached the tree, Applejack untied the blindfold and Fluttershy's eyes shot open to a cry of,

"SURPRISE!" She was overcome with emotion and also felt herself go bright red in the face with the suddenness and embarrassment of it all. She saw all the gifts and gasped, "Guys...these can't all be for me!?" Rarity chimed in "Yes they can Fluttershy! Now which one do you want to open first?"

Fluttershy trotted around thanking people and looking at the gifts. Eventually she came to the black wrapped package and blinked in surprise. It appeared to be...vibrating in the sunlight. It vibrated it's way over to Fluttershy and she began to panic a little in case a small animal had become lodged inside. She tore open the gift wrapping at record speed until finally she flung the box wide open. She was baffled when she saw a medium sized black cushion inside. How could this pillow have vibrated on its own? And why did it smell so much like manure? She reached down to pick up the cushion...and then all Hell broke loose.

Her left hoof was absorbed into the thing like a fist going into jello and Fluttershy began screaming in fear. She shook her leg but the cushion was firmly attached and was squelchily absorbing it's way up her leg at alarming speed. Her friends rushed to her aid. The anus cushion spat a stream of molten shit at Applejack and she began to scream in pain as the glowing acidic liquid poop dissolved her skin. All of the ponies scattered and began to evacuate the area, except for Rarity who decided to charge at the pillow and headbutt it out of the way to save Fluttershy. She ran headlong into the cushion which absorbed her whole in a shower of anal fluid and dysentry. Fluttershy was in shock - both toxic shock syndrome where the thing was touching her and covering her in poop and actual shock from seeing one of her friends disintegrated and the other consumed whole. Her pony-bowels released in fright and the anus cushion squealed in delight,

"Oooooh! I love the contents of your anal cavity! Come here, pretty one!" And with this he orgasmed and devoured Fluttershy in a fountain of crap that had been caused by its contracting bowelly muscles and multiple prostates being stimulated at once. Applejack died of stench and third-degree burns. The anus cushion consumed her corpse with glee and then ate all the other gifts and the party tree. Whenever it ate, it grew. Soon it had over one million anii and was the size of a house.

Dr. Strange now had some companions within the cushion's stenchous bowels of infinity. Fluttershy was consoled by an outraged Rarity and they both chorused to Dr. Strange, "What is that thing?! What does it want with us?!" Stephen shook his head and replied, "I...don't know. It is an evil being from the Dark Dimension that tried to AAAAARRRRRGGGGHH!" He screamed suddenly as Applejack's semi-dissolved corpse plopped through the nearest anus and onto his head. He fell to the floor and wrestled it off of him. One of the dead pony's eyes bounced off and away into a pile of shit.

"NOOOOOOOOO, APPLEJACK!" Shouted Fluttershy as she galloped over to where rotting Applejack lay fermenting in a pile of diarrhea. Rarity started to cry a little and went to help Dr. Strange up off the floor before guiding him over to where Applejack and Fluttershy were and explaining, "Please help us, Mister. If we think happy thoughts all at once and touch Applejack then we can will her back to life through the power of our love and friendship. Those things are undefeatable after all." Dr. Strange was confused but thought that he should experience this strange form of magic as it may be something new that he could not learn in Kamar-Taj. He focussed really hard on the pony corpse and his hands started to tingle and spark. Gradually the flesh regrew on Applejack's body as Dr. Strange used the Amulet of Agamotto to turn back time. When Applejack's eye bounced back out if the shit-pile and re-entered her eye socket the pony slowly opened her eyes and her friends gasped,

"She's alive! Thank-you so much! Yay..." Said Fluttershy as she tried to hug Dr. Strange but accidentally pushed him over into radioactive plop. Cupcakes appeared through the anii in celebration and Dr. Strange obtained a cupcake with his own cutie-mark on it. It was shaped like his beard.

The ritual had caused vast anal pleasure to the pillow-bag and as it orgasmed it's prostates squirted weird stenchy lubricating stuff all over everyone trapped inside it. It continued to squelch across Equestria on its relentless march and it grew until it was almost as large as the castle. It caused environmental chaos as the rivers turned to shit and the rainbows wilted with the effect of the fart gas. The teddy bears that the ponies cuddled as they slept turned into monsters covered in poop and they roamed around throwing ponies into the great gaping anii of doom. The cupcakes and cotton candy exploded into infectious fogs of dysentry and cholera.

Princess Celestia was afraid that he wonderful Canterlot would be destroyed beyond all hope and so she bravely faced off against the anus cushion herself. She rallied the last of the ponies to use their love to vanquish the pillow-bag and free their friends from it's bowels. At the same time Dr. Strange and all the ponies inside the anus cushion were doing a ritual to stop the march of fecal despair. Dr. Strange had learned this spell in Kamar-Taj but had never imagined a situation in which he would need to use it. As the pillow devoured Princess Celestia's wings, showering her in rancid crap, it suddenly started shrieking and vibrating.

"NOOO! Your poop-stopping magic won't work on me Stephen Strange! I'm something far older and far more horrible than you could possibly imagine!" Dr. Strange yelled in response "I'll stop you anus cushion! Back to the Dark Dimension with you!" He used all the magic he could gather and opened a portal inside the creature's bowels. The ponies could see him struggling to maintain the spell and helped him by directing their friendship magic towards him.

The portal opened and acted like a black hole. It pulled the anus cushion inside-out and sucked everyone into a swirling black void. Equestria was saved! But some of the ponies remained trapped with Dr. Strange within the monstrous cushion.

Across the void of space the anus cushion drifted through the stars with Dr. Strange, Fluttershy, Rarity and Applejack still trapped inside. It cackled evilly and shat itself into space, the poop swirling in the non-gravity atmosphere. They huddled together in fear and prayed that a dawn would come...

The end.


End file.
